10 ways to annoy Ruby and her friends
by CrazyCutePeanut
Summary: One chapter for each character, and I tried to put 10 ways each to annoy them. Hope you like!
1. Ruby

10 ways to upset Ruby and her friends:

I might not have 10 reasons for every character, only because I couldn't think of any. Please don't hate me! *begs*

Ruby:

1-Tell her that her pies are burnt.

2-Wash her socks, and tell her they turned pink.

3-Tell her she can never talk to Skull Boy ever again.

4-Tell her that her crew read her journal.

5- Paint her room in bright colors.

6-Insist that there is no bright side to any problem.

7-Tell her that Misery got struck by lightning and died.

8-Argue with her that you love Skull Boy more than she does.*

*I do-if Skull Boy was a human, I would marry him IMMEDIATELY!


	2. Skull Boy

Skull Boy:

1-Tell him you know who he's descended from-and then tell him you forgot who it was.

2-Point out that he messed up in one of his sculptures.

3-Break one of his sculptures. (Poor Skull Boy…)

4-Telling him his Shakespearean act needs work. (Remember Ruby Cubed?)

5-Tell him his head is deformed. (I think his head is perfectly fine.)

6-Insist that Ruby really likes him while he insists otherwise.

7-Laugh in his face when he says he finally knows who he is.

8-Discourage him while he tries to try something new.

9-Tell him you heard the Skeletunes talking about how his voice is too low. (This would discourage him.)


	3. Boo Boo

Boo Boo:

1-Call him cute behind his back. (He could be floating right behind you.)

2-Blaming him for Misery's repetitive family line of bad luck.

3-Tell him to get a life (that's clearly not possible).

4-Tell him that scaredy bat died. (He won't be able to hear him scream.) :(

5-Make a prank that is 10000000000.00% better than his teeny-weenie kindergarten pranks. xP


	4. Iris

Iris:

1-Tell her to calm down.

2-Take Squig from her.

3-Discourage her from bungee jumping blindfolded while playing the piano.

4-Challenge her to a sweater knitting conest…and win.

5-Break a mirror, and blame her. (When we all know that it was CLEARLY Misery's fault.)


	5. Misery

Misery:

1-Replace her bed of nails with a nice, warm fluffy bed.

2-'Accidentally' rip all the heads off of her dolls.

3-Tell her you found a good luck charm…and lost it.

4-Tell her that you lost her veil.

5-Be mad and tell her that she's too gloomy for you.

6-Tell her that Len doesn't like her.

7-Tell her that she's about to be struck by lighning in 3…2…1…

8-Dye her hair, pink, or a happy color.

9-Go into her room while she's sleeping and paint a smile on her face.


	6. Doom

Doom doesn't do much, so I'm not sure what to write about her.

Doom:

1-Throw her in the pool, and then not give her a towel.

2-Take her away [by force], from Ruby. (Mind you, this won't make Ruby very happy either.)

3-Just show up randomly, and claim her territory.

4-Play charades with her, and never guess what she's trying to say.

5-Take five years, still trying to finish round one of that game of charades.


	7. Frank and Len

Frank and Len:

1-Confess to them that you lost their guitar pick.

2-Steal their pick.

3-Tell them they are finally gonna be separated. (No more awesome Siamese twins…just Frank and Len…)

4-Tell them their music is too loud for you.

5-Take away their chips and dip.

6-Steal their guitar.

7-Plagurize their lyrics. (Who would want to anyways? Their songs suck. I'm kidding. Love them!)


	8. Scaredy Bat

Scaredy Bat:

1-Call him a 'scaredy bat'. (This one makes me laugh)

2-Team up with Boo Boo and freak him out.

3-Stick him in a dark room alone.

4-Take him skydiving.

5-Burn his mosquitos.


	9. Poe

Poe:

1-Tell him he stole 'his' poems from Edgar Allan Poe, himself.

2-Tell him his advice isn't helpful.

3-Ask him how many books he's read in his lifetime- I'm sure he's lost count.

4-Tell him you don't like his 'reciting literature'.

5-Tell him his poetry is too dull.

6-Tell him his poetry is too dull.


	10. Mr Buns

I can't write about Mr. Buns…but…

Only one way to annoy everyone who loves Mr. Buns:

1-Rip off his head. (We'd desperately miss Mr. Buns, and his mysterious ways…)

But, luckily, Mr. Buns ain't going anywhere.

YYAAAAAAAYYYY!


End file.
